I'm still Broken
by Aegis-Story
Summary: Rated M for violence and language. Character death, murder, sadistic Ruby. Ten years later, after hunting down and killing everyone who'd taken everything from her, Ruby confronts Adam, her last target. An absolution was all she was looking for; a black emptiness is what she got. Again, I'm sorry for being so dark. Also, I kind of hate Adam... Oneshot


Ruby was usually a pretty calm person.

Calm, collected, in complete control of herself.

Tonight, though, she couldn't give two shits.

The man coughed, his hand grasping at the air for something to help pull himself up off the ground. He was in a pitiful condition, his crimson hair a mess, his black suit torn and stained ever darker by spilled blood. Ruby sneered, sending a violent kick into his side and sending him across the cold, hard ground.

"You know, I never really thought I'd ever hunt you down." She confessed, stalking towards him, her silver eyes set on his bruised, pained face. "And yet, here you are. Ten years later." She paused, standing over him while looking down in disgust. He stared up at her with terrified eyes, his lips trembling. She could see the hopelessness, reveled in his sniveling.

"I'll be damned if you live to see this night end."

There was a horrible crunch as she brought a hard heel down on his wrist, shattering it upon contact. He let out another scream, one of the many that had echoed throughout the alleyway many times prior.

"Tell me something. How long," She dropped to one knee, leaning in close enough that she could hear his quiet whimpering. "Did those kids live? How much pain did you put them through before you finally let them go?"

He continued to just stare at her, eyes wide. Ruby gritted her teeth, her hands clenching into tight fists. "And what about Blake? How about her, Adam? I want to know the details. Because whatever you did to them; all of them, I'm going to do to you."

Adam coughed, a violent sound that grated on Ruby's nerves. Her hand was like lightning, striking hard and fast at his jaw. It broke, a spray of blood and tooth exploding out of him, along with a wheeze that had Ruby grinning.

"Adam, dear Adam. I'm going to make you wish you were dead long before you are." She stood up, her gaze falling to the broken sword that he'd tried to use on her before. It would do perfectly. Instead of going for the half with a handle, she reached for the bare blade, gripping it tightly, not even wincing as the sharp edge dug into the palm of her hand.

"Uhhhh…!" He shifted away from her on his elbows, his legs scrambling around to quicken his movements. Ruby casually stepped lightly on an ankle, letting her foot rest there as Adam froze. He started to shake his head, pleading and begging for her to not to do it, to stop her sadistic murder.

His ankle broke as she stomped on it. Another scream erupted from her helpless prey, and her eyes flashed. She was finally getting a happy ending to this miserable fairy tale. "Its been too long, Adam. I've let you walk this damn planet for far too long. I should have killed you, all those years ago." She delighted in the horrified pleas, the end of her acquired weapon grating against the pavement as she stalked by his side, moving closer and closer to his side.

"But I was too naive, too hopeful that we could somehow reach a peaceful agreement." She spat, self loathing and regret heavy on her voice. "Weiss lost her eyes, Blake her heart, Yang her throat."

Adam froze completely. His voice died down into nothingness as realization kicked in. Still, Ruby told him anyhow. "You're going to lose your eyes. And then, I'm going to cut your throat so you can't breathe. But don't worry, you'll live long enough to feel me carving out your chest."

The shrill cry that followed brought a wicked smile to Ruby's face. "Aw, come on now. You're dead; why are you so scared?" She teased, stopping at his head. He dared not move, for that would only result in more pain. "Are you scared of the dark, Adam?" She brought the blade up to his face, the point of it hovering inches above his right eye. "Well, no worries. Because I'm sure the hell you're going to will be well lit."

The blade shot downwards, completely destroying his eye socket. She was careful to not drive it too far; Adam still had a lot of pain to go through, yet. Adam tried to get away, screaming as he pushed the blade away and rolled to the side. Ruby glared at him, her teeth gritting together. "You know, Adam, this would go so much better for you if you'd just stop moving."

Her foot shot out and hit his spine, deadly hard. She heard it snap, and her eyes lit up with wild vengeance and sadistic hunger. Her target went limp, so overrun with pain that there was no way in hell he could sense anything but.

Ruby knelt down and let her aura seep into him.

Adam began to moan.

Ruby stopped, cutting off her aura as she violently turned him over onto his side. Adam looked at her with one half glazed eye, his face a bloodied mess. "Hey, Adam. Long time no see." Ruby raised the broken blade, slightly aware of the pain in her hand. She enjoyed it.

As the red blade destroyed his other eye, hardly a sound escaped him this time.

"Now now, Adam. We can't have you getting off so easy, can we?"

She let more aura into him, until he was gulping and crying, his face contorted into unbearable pain.

She sighed. Her mission was almost over, at this point.

A quick slice across his throat, and he was doing nothing but wheezing, grasping desperately at his neck.

"I know you can hear me, Adam. This is the fun part, you know. You're going to feel this."

Ruby bent down, ripping the fabric of the suit covering his chest apart, exposing well toned muscles. Muscles she was about to mutilate. She trailed a long nailed hand over his chest, planning out her path. She brought the point of the blade to his right pec. She'd have to be quick if she wanted him to experience this.

The blade bit into flesh, and upon further pushing broke into and through his ribcage, piercing the right lung. Ruby brought it up just past any bones, her eyes alight with brutal fury. This was it, this was the end.

This is what her life had turned into, had come down to.

She'd gone from wanting to be a hero to being a murderous assassin.

But hey, she didn't mind it too much. She'd lost everything and everyone. No, she didn't mind.

She started to carve the "R", watching intently as blood spilled. She was quick and sharp in her movement, progressing to the W in seconds. She finished that, and switched over to the left side of his chest. There she carved the B and Y.

"You know, Adam, you were the last one. After this, I don't have anything else to really do."

Ruby plunged the blade deep into his heart, twisting it and pulling it out, releasing a spurt of blood.

"I've got nothing to live for!"

She drove it in again.

"I'm just another pathetic person cursed to live!"

She drove it in again.

"I don't feel any better! You're dead, but they're still all gone!"

She drove it in a third time.

"I'm still broken, and lost, and hateful, and this FUCKING anger won't go away!"

She drove it in a fourth time.

"Do you have any idea what its like to live like this? To know that you're enter life has just ended?"

A fifth time.

"Why the hell did I deserve this? The universe couldn't settle with taking my fucking mother away?!"

A sixth.

"And Weiss, too! And Yang, and Blake, and Ozpin, and Glynda, and… And…"

The blade fell from her shaking hand, now more than likely useless and destined to be decapitated. Still, she balled her other hand into a fist and began to smash his skull, tears of anger and emptiness falling in a relentless rain from her eyes.

"Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, they're gone too! All thanks to you damn bastards!"

She continued to pound, her hands exploding in pain. She didn't care, though. In fact, she didn't care about much at all. Her vision swam with memories of her childhood, of a giggling Weiss as she rolled around on the floor with Zwei, of a flustered Blake as Yang made some horrible pun related to cats, as Jaune tried once again to get Weiss' hand.

All memories of a life that seemed so alien to her.

She never even noticed that she'd stopped hitting Adam's dead body, or that she was now lying on her back on the ground, shouting her hatred for the world up into the night air.

There was no one left. The absolution she'd been looking for simply wasn't there. She'd felt more whole when the people she'd wanted dead were alive.

Was this what being fully alone was like?

* * *

><p><strong>This is what happens when I'm listening to very angry sounding music. <strong>

**If you love Adam, like a lot of people do... I'm sorry. :c **

**Please review, if you have the chance. Its extremely appreciated, critique and all. :3**


End file.
